Unexpected Consequences
by shanejayell
Summary: Tomoya's announcement that Kyou was bi was having unexpected consequences... set early in the series.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Clannad, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This story also has yuri, so if girl/girl content is not your thing I'd suggest not reading this.

Clannad: Unexpected Consequences

Kyou Fujibayashi slammed the classroom door open, striding angrily through the lined up desks towards where Tomoya Okazaki sat, the blue haired young man looking over at her curiously. "You!" the purple haired girl growled as she stomped towards him.

"Me?" Tomoya echoed nervously.

Swiftly she slapped a piece of paper onto his desk as she snarled at him, "You've got to do something about this!"

Warily Tomoya looked at the paper, noting it was a apparently harmless love letter. From the pink paper and the hearts, he guessed it was from a girl to a boy she liked. "Love letter?" he asked curiously. "If there's a guy you like, I could give you some writing tips...."

"I don't need tips!" Kyou sounded exasperated, "A girl sent this to me."

"Eh?!" Tomoya looked startled.

Shaking her head Kyou muttered under her breath, "Ever since you made that announcement in class my life has been hell...."

Tomoya hid a smile, knowing Kyou would kill him, or at the very least hurl a book at his head. Not long ago Kyou had nearly run him down on the way to school on her new motor scooter, in violation of school rules.

Talking to Ryou in class Tomoya had started to say "Bi...," for bike, but Kyou had cut him off, dragging him out into the hall and not so subtly threatening him if he revealed that secret. Returning to the classroom, Kyou's sister had innocently asked what they had been talking about. Giving into a devilish impulse he had turned to the entire class and announced, "Everyone, listen to me! Kyou Fujibayashi, in class E, is bi!"

"The rumor still hasn't gone away," Kyou grumbled.

Tomoya smiled slightly, "Well, you are kinda masculine...."

Kyou grabbed him by the tie as she growled, "Do you wanna die?"

"Ah, big sister," Ryou Fujibayashi said mildly, "class is starting."

Reluctantly letting him go Kyou turned and left with a scowl, not noticing the whispers of the boys and the admiring glances of the girls. "Ugh," Tomoya rubbed his throat with a sigh where Kyou's twisting of the tie had cut off his air.

"Are you all right?" Ryou asked gently, her shorter hair flowing around her face.

"I'm fine," Tomoya smiled. He rubbed his throat as he murmured, "It's remarkable how you and that violent girl can be related...."

"Hey!" a irritated looking Kyou reappeared in the doorway just long enough to fling a random textbook at him.

With a yelp Tomoya ducked, "Eep!"

Sighing to herself Kyou strode back to her classroom, her long hair flowing around her shoulders. The love letters were getting annoying, not just because she didn't want to receive them but also because she didn't want to hurt the ones giving them. As far as Kyou could tell they were perfectly nice girls who just happened to think she might be interested.

"Welcome back," one of her classmates smiled wryly, "someone stopped at your desk while you were gone."

"Oy," Kyou sighed as she walked over to her desk and seeing the note waiting there. Reluctantly Kyou unfolded it, glad that it wasn't dabbed with perfume of bright pink like some of the other notes were.

"Dear Fujibayashi," the letter began, "I have admired you for a very long time, but I never dreamed you might share a similar interest. Even doing the simplest activities you shimmer with a vibrant beauty, and the times I've seen you in action have been awe inspiring."

Kyou felt herself blush as she put the letter away, feeling her friend's eyes upon her. 'I'm not like that,' she mused, deciding to read the rest of it later.

After classes were finally over Ryou and her headed home, the two sisters talking as they followed the tree lined path nearby the school. "Are you still getting the love letters?" Ryou asked her curiously, a little blush on her cheeks. When Tomoya had made the 'bi' announcement she had believed him for a moment, something that still embarrassed them both.

"Just got one today," Kyou reached into her school bag and passed it over.

"Ah," Ryou nodded as she began to read. A blush colored her cheeks, growing brighter as she continued to read, "This one is a lot more explicit than the last one."

"Eh?" Kyou yanked it out of her sister's hands and skimming. "You've got to be kidding," she yelped as she quoted, "Let me lick the sweat from your breasts!"

"Don't say that out loud!" Ryou blushed as she saw the students around them giving them odd looks, "People might get the wrong idea."

"I'm glad Tomoya wasn't here," Kyou agreed, "or he'd be starting a rumor I'm bi with you."

"Big sis!" Ryou yelped, her cheeks staining brightly again.

"Too bad you like the idiot," Kyou gave her sister a wry smile, "or I'd knock his block off."

Ryou blushed, looking down shyly.

The next day at school Kyou firmly resolved to tell any admirers that she was not bisexual and that she was into boys. Maybe if she repeated it to her fans enough times, it would get through to them.

"Did you hear? Not only does she like girls but she's dating her sister!" the voice murmured from the crowd of students they passed.

Kyou whirled around even as Ryou went bright red. "I do not sleep with my sister!" she roared, shocking the crowd silly.

"Uhm, Fujibayashi-san?" the voice made Kyou turn, blinking in surprise as she saw the brown haired young woman standing in her path.

"Yes?" Kyou asked warily, not recognizing the girl at first. 'Isn't she the strange girl who runs the second library?' she wondered.

"My name is Yukine," she smiled sweetly as she thrust a envelope at her, "please date me!"

"So bold!" Ryou murmured almost admiringly.

"Ah...," Kyou was momentarily struck dumb as the young woman gently thrust the paper into her hands.

"Please," Yukine repeated, looking into Kyou's eyes tenderly. She bent closer to her, "I hope you got my letter yesterday."

Even Kyou blushed this time, imagining the sweet proper girl before her writing something so explicit. "Why me?!" she had to ask.

Yukine looked at her in honest surprise, "You don't know?" She smiled sweetly, "You're beautiful, and in some ways remind me of my brother."

"Ah," Kyou echoed weakly, wondering why this stuff kept happening to her. "I'll talk to you after school," she suggested.

Yukine took her hands in hers, "I'll look forward to it."

Ryou watched Yukine walk away as she sighed softly, "That was so romantic!"

"Don't you start," Kyou sighed, wondering where her plan to declare herself straight went. 'She was just too cute!' she admitted to herself weakly.

"What are you going to tell her this afternoon?" Ryou asked mildly.

"Try to let her down easy," Kyou said grimly. Suddenly she yelped, "Damn that Tomoya! Went I get my hands on him I'll...."

"Big sis," Ryou sighed, the two continuing on to classes.

The End...?

Notes: It always amused me that Tomoya's announcing Kyou was bi didn't have more repercussions. Though it should be noted that she's VERY affectionate with Kotomi and her sister Ryou seemed to have no problems with a girl confessing to her. May do a part two with more fangirls chasing Kyou, or possibly a omake.


End file.
